


The Game Is On

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being oblivious about Mundanes, And humour?, Fluff, M/M, competitive boyfriends, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec comes back home and finds Magnus playing a video game. As oblivious as he is of Mundane culture and other things, he doesn't really get why in the world is Magnus jumping around the TV, finding his boyfriend ridiculous. However, when Magnus explains the game to him, he doesn't find it so ridiculous anymore and because we all know how competitive both of them are, the game soon becomes a competition. Who wins? Read to find out ;)





	The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopusonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusonya/gifts).



> A very good and close friend of mine asked me to write a fanfic in which Alec is completely oblivious to Mundane tech :).  
> I wrote this as a birthday present, since her birthday is coming up soon ;).  
> I hope you like this early birthday present and I'm wishing you a very happy birthday. I'm very happy that I got the chance to meet you and I'm happy to be able to call you my friend ^^. Stay awesome and I hope all of your hidden wishes come true ^^. Enjoy the fanfic, I hope you'll like it, hehe.

When Alec stepped inside of Magnus' loft, the first thing that he heard was Magus' loud cheering, so he narrowed his eyes and after taking his jacket off, he went into the warlock's living room, folding his arms on top of his chest, because he didn't get it what the hell was going on. Magnus was standing in front of the TV, the screen of it turned away from Alec, and was jumping from side to side, swinging with his right arm, doing the hitting motions and Alec frowned, the furrow between his eyebrows only deepening when he saw what Magnus was holding in his hand. To him, in looked like a remote control with a blue light on the end of it and he stood there for a few more moments, kind of insulted that Magnus didn't acknowledge his presence and seemed to be more interested to whatever he was doing.

Alec slowly stepped inside of the living room and stepped behind Magnus, to see what the hell was going on. On the TV screen, Alec watched that some people were playing tennis, but he still didn’t know why it was necessary for Magnus to be jumping from side to side and swing his arm like that. It wasn’t like he was playing the tennis, he was clearly only watching people play it. Alec considered himself to be pretty tech savvy; the Institute was equipped with a lot of it, so to some degree, he knew a lot about it. On the other hand, he was completely oblivious to another side of technology; the fun side of it. Once Simon was trying to explain to him that you can play _games_ on computers and TV, but Alec didn’t really listen to him then. At the time, that seemed kind of stupid. Technology to play games? What a waste of time and that clearly had to be a mundane invention.

Magnus, who was in the middle of playing a tennis game, let out an annoyed groan when he missed hitting the ball and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, come on,” he said impatiently and rubbed his palms together fast as he waited for his opponent to start serving the ball, hitting it that time and he let out another cheer. “Yes, there you go,” said Magnus and after the opponent missed hitting the ball, Magnus raised both of his hands in the air. “Ha, suck on it, I win!”

“Magnus?” asked Alec slowly and Magnus turned around and only noticed Alec then. He let released the game controller, leaving it on the couch and he happily walked over to his confused boyfriend, wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck and kissed him happily.

“When did you get here?” asked Magnus after they pulled apart and Alec scratched the back of his neck.

“About five minutes ago,” said Alec and looked over to the TV. “You were too busy to notice me,” he then and Magnus rolled his eyes when he sensed an accusing tone in his voice. “You were… what in the world were you doing, Magnus?” he then asked him, because he didn’t want to say something, but jumping in front of the TV as watching people play tennis was a bit… crazy? Alec didn’t want to sound rude, but he needed an explanation.

“Playing tennis,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “And I won,” he then announced and Alec’s confusion only grew.

“No, you were watching other people play tennis while jumping around,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened and then he burst into loud laughter. Was Alec for real? Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t all that well informed with mundane world, but he surely knew about video games? Magnus didn’t really know how to reply to that, but when he saw that Alec was indeed asking him for real, he knew that he had no other choice than to explain everything to Alec.

“Oh, Alexander, your oblivious side is precious,” said Magnus and then stepped back to the couch, took the game controller into his hand and signed Alec to come closer. After pressing the restart game, he turned to Alec. “I was playing a game. See?” asked Magnus and watched how the character on the TV swung his arm, the same time as Magnus did it and his eyes grew huge. “It’s called a Play Station. Simon gave me a few pointers the other day and-”

“You can do that?” asked Alec, who was impressed to see that it was indeed possible to play tennis out of your own living room and he had to admit it that he was kind of impressed and interested in playing the game himself, being it a mundane invention or not. It sounded cool.

“Yes, my dear, Alexander, you can do that,” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw how interested Alec was, eyes glued on the screen, watching Magnus play the game for a few minutes. Then, the warlock paused it and turned to Alec.

“So, the remote control-“

“The game controller,” corrected him Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Okay. The _game controller_ is the tennis racket?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. “Oh, that’s cool. But how does it work? I mean, how does the character move at the same time as you move your arm in real life?” asked Alec and took the controller into his hand as Magnus handed it to him, turning it in his hands, impressed that such a little thing was able to do so much.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know how technology works,” said Magnus. “Something about motion sensor, but that’s where my knowledge ends. You should ask Simon more and-”

“Can I give it a try?” asked Alec, interrupting Magnus in the middle of sentence and Magnus only nodded, grinning when he saw that Alec was impatient to play the game. He looked like a kid and Magnus thought that it was adorable.

“Of course you can,” said Magnus and stepped closer to Alec. “That’s the play button. Just press it when you want and the game will restart itself,” explained Magnus, Alec nodding and started preparing himself to win the game, his competitive side coming out, Magnus grinning when Alec parted his legs and bent his knees, hunching his back and then pressed the button, the game restarting itself.

Alec was convinced that he got this, how difficult could it be?! However, he managed to miss the ball every single time as it flew towards him and he let out an annoyed groan and he was sick of the game pretty soon. “Magnus, the remote is broken,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who was now just laughing. "Don’t laugh and fix it!" said Alec and handed the controller to his boyfriend.

“It isn’t broken, you’re just bad at it,” said Magnus and Alec gave him an offended look. “Oh come on, don’t be upset,” said Magnus and after showing hitting the tennis ball a few times, he showed to Alec that nothing was wrong with the game or the controller. “See? It works just fine.”

“You’re using your magic,” said Alec, not wanting to admit defeat.

“How in the world am I using my magic?” asked Magnus and he chuckled when Alec’s cheeks heated up.

“Give me the remote, I’ll try again. You’ll see, I’ll win,” said Alec stubbornly and stepped in front of the TV again, but failed at playing the game again and he bowed his head down, admitting defeat. “Okay, what am I doing wrong?” asked Alec and turned to Magnus.

“You try to hit the ball to soon,” explained Magnus and Alec sighed.

“Teach me?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled, because he knew of a fun way to teach Alec to be better at the game. He nodded and stepped behind Alec, who let out a surprised gasp when the warlock’s body was pressed against his, but he wasn’t going to complain, because he quite liked the closeness of the other’s body. Magnus then held Alec’s wrist and lifted his arm up.

“Okay,” said Magnus. “Now, the master will teach you. You better be a good student and listen,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up at Magnus’ playful tone, but he just nodded and prepared himself for the _lesson._ Alec pressed the restart button and thus the game began. Alec allowed Magnus to lead him, showing him the correct time to swing with his arm, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw that he hit the ball on the screen.

“I did it,” said Alec proudly.

“Good job, darling,” said Magnus and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus kissing his deflect rune.

After Magnus gave Alec a few more pointers, Alec was ready to play the game all on his own, this time being much better. Magnus thought that it would be cute teaching Alec how to play the game, but after three hours of Alec constantly playing the game, he understood that he had made the biggest mistake. While Alec was playing the game, Magnus was sitting on the couch, looking completely unimpressed.

“Alexander, you’ve been playing the game for three hours straight. Do you think we could-”

“Shh,” said Alec and turned to Magnus. “I’m close to beating your high score.”

“Can I play too?”

“No,” said Alec and turned back to the TV screen, Magnus’ jaw dropped, realising that he had created a monster.

“Oh, come on,” whined Magnus and got onto his legs.

“Shh, you’re distracting me.”

Magnus huffed under his breath, but then remembered that the game had a two player option. “Okay,” said Magnus. “Let’s have a little competition. You against me,” said Magnus, Alec stopping the game as the preposition amused him. Magnus took the other controller he had and Alec grinned. “If I win, you stop playing the game for today,” said Magnus.

“Fine. I’m gonna win, anyway,” said Alec. “The student shall surpass the master,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. Oh, it was on. Both of them were pretty competitive and Magnus wasn’t going to take it easy to Alec.

“Oh, we’ll see,” said Magnus.

In the end, Magnus won and was wearing a proud smile, doing a little winner’s dance, Alec glaring at him, throwing the controller onto the couch and he then sat down, crossing his arms and Magnus smiled when he saw Alec sulking. He turned off the TV and then went closer to Alec, sitting on top of his lap, straddling his legs and Alec’s pout soon disappeared.

“I win,” said Magnus and winked.

“Next time, I’ll win, you’ll see,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus leaned down to kiss him. Alec returned him the kiss, gasping softly when Magnus’ fingers found their way underneath his shirt and as they took things into their bedroom, Alec came to the conclusion that he didn’t lose anything. He might had lost the game, but with Magnus panting underneath him like that, pure bliss and pleasure written all over his face, Alec knew that he was a winner for sure. Both of them were, there were no losers in that case.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> Kudos and opinions are well appreciated ^^  
> You can come and follow my on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like :)


End file.
